An unknown emotion
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Majora's Mask fic. A young girl is magically put into a coma, and the doctors can't wake her up. What happens when a young boy is also put in the hospital? AU, Oni-linkOC! I'm back! chapter 5! Sorry about the wait!
1. Chap 1

Me: Hey! HEY! *waves* I've started a Zelda story! With Oni Link and an OC as the main characters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'The evil will catch our light, and it will fall. In this deep sleep, she will not wake. Only a darkness, which will also be harmed, will be the one to wake her from her magical state...But then he will turn her away...' Darkness's legend, from the Hyrulian tomb of Zelda 1st, copied and written down by Sylvanon Audron, authoress of The Legends of Times Forgotten.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Hahaha! You will be cursed, Windrider!!" SkullKid laughed, and cast a spell on a young girl of around fifteen, who backed up, turned and ran. The spell hit her in the back, where two joints were hit hard, and her wings, each feathered, around eight feet long, and ice blue, appeared, and then were blasted into tatters. The girl fell. SkullKid laughed and ran off, leaving the girl unconscious.  
  
Five weeks later...  
  
"She still isn't coming round. Why isn't she waking up? We've tried everything." A nurse shook her head. The girl had been found the day after she was attacked, and her wings were healing slowly. But the people couldn't get her to wake up from the coma that she'd fallen into.  
  
"Excuse me, but what about that prophecy? It said that a girl would go into a coma and nobody could wake her up." Another said, after they'd been informed. The head doctor shook his head.  
  
"Prophecies hardly ever help in these cases." At that point, a soft wind played through the room, making the nurses' hair float in the breeze.  
  
"Maybe not in normal cases, but this isn't a normal case, sir. I have a strange feeling this is the girl from the prophecy." Immediately the breeze died, as if it had heard and did not feel left out any longer. All had a suspicious look on their faces.  
  
Suddenly, a young nurse rushed in.  
  
"Sir, there's a boy here! He's in critical!" the doctor rushed off to follow her. There was indeed a boy, but more of a teenager. He had very pale hair, almost white, but with a hint of blonde in it, and tan skin. There were red markings around his eyes, and a v-shape in blue on his forehead. His clothes had been removed, but a white sheet covered most of him. A cold sweat had broken out over his face.  
  
/The young girl's ward\  
  
An eye opened in the darkness of the ward, reflecting non-existent moonlight. It flashed like a pool of quicksilver, seeming to crackle with blue electricity. All the equipment seemed to glow, and suddenly all the screens blew up. Wires designed to monitor her progress flew off her. She let out two words that seemed to echo with power.  
  
"Sitanaesika, Crystallia!" The strange words flowed like water through the black night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Me: Who is the young boy? Who's the girl, and what powers does she have? What did SkullKid mean when he called her 'Windrider'? Find out by reviewing! 


	2. Chap 2

Me: My god, people actually like this story! Kudos to:  
  
Pen-gurl- Me: For your pleasure, I will continue.  
  
Princessdagger3- Me: Glad you like! I'll continue.  
  
Me: All right, let's get on with this story!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
/Last timeIn the young girl's ward\  
  
An eye opened in the darkness of the ward, reflecting non-existent moonlight. It flashed like a pool of quicksilver, seeming to crackle with blue electricity. All the equipment seemed to glow, and suddenly all the screens blew up. Wires designed to monitor her progress flew off her. She let out two words that seemed to echo with power.  
  
"Sitanaesika, Crystallia!" The strange words flowed like water through the black night.  
  
/Story\  
  
"Sir! Sir, come quick!" The doctor ran to follow the younger doctor. They rushed into the girl's ward, and gasped at the sight of the girl sitting up, awake, her eyes reflecting the light like those of a wolf, and the blown-up equipment. She turned her head towards them, and in a sweet, light voice, asked,  
  
"He's here, isn't he?"  
  
"Uh..." The doctor turned white. She snapped at him,  
  
"If he's here, then say! Also, could you take me to see him?" The doctor winced at her sharp tone. He nodded.  
  
"But, I'm afraid, he's in no fit state to see anyone. He's currently sleeping. We had to sedate him, because he was refusing treatment." She grabbed him by the collar, growled, and threw him to the floor. She clicked her fingers once, and her body was covered in a pair of cargo jeans, a crystallite belt, and a sleeveless, ice blue top. The bandages flew off her wings, as she flexed the powerful muscles in them. They were encased in clear crystallite stone. She easily slipped out, all her injuries gone. She stood 5'2", and her skin was tinged slightly silver, it almost seemed to glow. She smiled sweetly, and walked out. The two doctors looked at each other, then turned, and dashed after her.  
  
They found her walking down the hallway, as she turned, and bolted off. They caught their breath, and then ran after her again. She found the boy's room, and slipped in quietly. Hiding under one of the tables, she watched them trying to sedate the teenager. He struggled, reaching for his sword. But then, the strangest thing happened. One of the nurses threw her arms around his shoulders, pulled him up to her, and kissed him deeply. The boy froze, his eyes wide open. She let go, satisfied with the result. Under the table, the girl was growling deeply. How dare she! How dare that nurse touch him, without permission?! She resolved to make that nurse's life hell, as soon as she got the boy and herself out of there. She could see that the boy's eyes were completely white, with no pupils. The nurses shuddered when they saw this, but the girl cried out in delight, only to remember where she was. But it was too late when she stifled it. Suddenly, an old lady in a wheelchair went zooming by at the speed of light, cackling insanely, and yelling,  
  
"YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" doing the Xena cry. All in the room watched, confused, and slightly worried about the old lady with her thrill issues. One of the nurses cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem. Could we please get back to the problem at hand? And Clarissa, we said to sedate him, not seduce him." Clarissa, the nurse who had kissed him, went bright red.  
  
"Sorry. What about that creature under the table over there?" The girl finally clambered out from under it, and stood up, roughly dusting herself off, before firmly stating,  
  
"I am not a creature, I am a person. And you," she said with a snarl at Clarissa, "you will not touch him." The young nurse smiled sexily and lazily at the boy, who glared at her. She quivered, as his gaze changed to the girl, who smiled gently, and raised her hand in a wave. But then the doctors rushed in, and grabbed her arms. She took a snap at one of them, taking a huge chunk out of his arm. The old lady rushed in, screaming,  
  
"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!! AND IT WILL BE MY DOING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" the girl crossed her arms, as the doctors' fingers had gone slack, and escorted the lady outside.  
  
"Listen, dear. This is a hospital zone and, I am amused, but this is not the time for you to be around, or the place. The moon is going to fall in two days, and it might destroy this place. And let's face it; the author wants to use you in other stories. Okay?" The lady nodded quickly.  
  
"BUT I WILL BE BACK, IF MY NAME ISN'T: GRANNY BANANNY, FOR YOUR BLOOD!!" She cackled, and zoomed off. The girl shook her head, chuckling, and walked back in. She stepped back into the room.  
  
"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?" The doctors grabbed her arms again, she returned to struggling, as the nurses held the boy back.  
  
"Let me go!" He yelled, desperate to get away from the horrible, sterilized smell of the hospital. His hand caught the handle of his sword, and he grabbed it, swinging it in an arc. The nurses screamed, and ran. The girl's eyes flashed silver, and all the wires detached themselves from the teenage boy, and flew after the doctors. The doctors let go, and ran. She collapsed on the ground, tired. The boy limped over to his clothes, using his sword to lean on. She climbed to her feet, and helped him walk over to the pile on the floor. He bent over to pick it up, but straightened up quickly, due to an injury on his stomach. She bent over and picked the clothes up, and then handed them to him. He nodded weakly, and then quickly leant on a desk. The girl suddenly realised he was stark naked, and turned away, blushing brightly. As she had turned away, the boy got dressed, but had some difficulty getting the rest of his armour on. She helped with the straps, threw over the top strap of the sheath for his sword. He made to grab it, but instead, grabbed her delicate hand. She stiffened instinctively, but he simply turned around, looking her over. 'She looks really beautiful.' He mentally slapped himself for staring. She noticed the sudden look to the floor made by his eyes, and carefully looked at his face. A strong jaw line, soft skin, shining slightly in the light, as mentioned before, those milky white eyes with no pupils, the unusual markings on his face, the way his hair draped down in his eyes... it was easy to see that she was infatuated with the boy.  
  
He watched her every move like a curious wolf cub, and they were the most curious of all. He brushed his hair back out the way, and saw the girl staring. She dropped her eyes, finding the door a very interesting object. She shifted, uneasily, the silence thick between them. He finally shook his head, and stretched out his hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Oni Link. Who are you? What were you under there for? Where did you come from?" Questions poured from his lips like a fountain, but all the girl did was listen, loving the deep pitch of his voice, the way it flowed like the streams in her home, warm, gentle, and comforting. He touched her shoulder. She snapped back into reality, and he almost whispered the question.  
  
"Who are you?" She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and her head lowered, showing off the gold hair with silver streaks.  
  
"My name is Sylvanon Audron."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Me: Kinda cliffy. Find out what happens, by reviewing! Please? Or else, I'll have to set Oni Link on you! 


	3. Chap 3

Me: POMCHOP!!! *translation: HELLO MORTALS!!!* Kudos to:  
  
Princesszelda247- This story is very AU, along the lines of 'Oni Link is a separate conscience that takes over Link's body'. So Link will be appearing, sometime. Okay?  
  
Who cares? - Glad that you care!  
  
Me: On with the fic!  
  
_blah_- Telepathic messages, people talking to character.  
  
'blah'- thoughts/telepathic messages from character to other people. ************************************************************************  
  
/Last time\  
  
/The young boy's room\  
  
She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and her head lowered, showing the gold hair with silver streaks.  
  
"My name is Sylvanon Audron."  
  
/Story\  
  
He turned around, and, seeing nothing, began to walk towards the door. He stopped, as Sylvanon raised her head, and silently smiled at him. He put his hand on the doorframe, and turned away. He walked out quickly but calmly. Sylvanon got off the side of the bed. As she made to follow him, Crystallia stopped her and cast a mist spell. Immediately the room was shrouded by mist. The two doctors walked past.  
  
"All clear, Crystal?" Sylvanon asked, peeking round to check.  
  
"All clear. Sylva, do you like Oni Link?" Crystal asked, curious. Sylva sighed quietly.  
  
"Yes. Now, let's get out of here!" The two ran to the door. Any nurses or doctors they met along the way were soon in the land that's between the land of nod and the land of waking. In short, they were unconscious. Sylva looked around the last corner and cursed the Goddesses. There was a group of surgeons standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Sylva, if we sneak, maybe they won't see us!" Sylva shook her head.  
  
"No chance. They'd see my shadow, and hear your wings beating." She thought for a few seconds, (deities think very fast), and suddenly snapped her fingers. The two appeared outside the hospital. Sylva grinned softly; the boys scent still hung in the fresh air. Whipping out a small, pure white flute, she played a soft, lilting tune on it, as a ripple appeared in the air, not enlarging, nor shrinking, but staying just the right size for her to stick her head through. She did so, Crystal flying through it completely, and disappearing into the dimension beyond. Sylva pulled her head out, and called through,  
  
"Calico, Talonia, Azura... He's loose now." A small, delicate hand appeared through the portal, and made signs at her. A giggle came from the receiver of the message. Suddenly a yelp was heard.  
  
"Ow! What was that for??" A voice whined. "I was just telling her to-" An older voice, fun filled and laughing slightly, said calmly,  
  
"That's enough, Azura. Hey Sylva! You say he's loose?" Sylva shook her head, chuckling at the noises going on behind the people.  
  
"Yep. He sure is, Calico."  
  
"Is he dangerous?"  
  
"Hmmm... Mabbeh."  
  
"Not mabbeh!"  
  
"Yis mabbeh!"  
  
"Anyway, is he dangerous?"  
  
"In what context?"  
  
"I mean is he out to destroy Termina?" The girl in the portal sighed, as her younger sister took the mick.  
  
"No. He's trying to save it, I think." Calico put her arm though and gave a thumbs up. A moment later, another arm appeared and waved. Sylva pulled her arm out, and rubbed it. She heard a tune from the other side, and the portal rippled out of existence. On the floor was a dagger belt with eight sheaths on it, two red, two blue, two yellow and two green. Also there was a pair of arm sheaths, each containing a clear dagger with an opaque, white hilt. Sylva smiled, remembering as she picked the arm sheaths up. She had made them herself, painstakingly making every little indent in the thin, flexible but hard material. They were specially made for her slim arms, each one fitting like a glove around the pale skin. She picked up the belt and slung it around her waist. An evil laugh made her look up. A kid wearing a mask was dancing on Clock Tower.  
  
"Great. Just what I need. An evil, possessed brat trying to destroy the world. Ooh, this will be fun." Sylva commented sarcastically. She sighed and headed for Ikana Valley, following her nose. She stopped, and then her form began to shine and collapse inwards. Her limbs lengthened, and formed paws that had dangerously sharp claws. She turned to look at the full moon, and sat down. The way she sat was very dignified. She slowly cleaned the dirt and dust out of her silver blue fur. After she had finished, she lazily tilted her head upwards towards the sky, and allowed a soft, haunting, low howl to escape her throat. All in Clock Town shuddered as the sound made tiny shivers go up their spines.  
  
Sylva lowered her head, turned towards the valley, and set off at an unnaturally speedy gallop through it, simply passing by the Gibdos and Redeads, fitting in amongst them easily. She passed the Music Box House and looked in the window, seeing that Pamela, a young girl whose father was cursed to become a Gibdo, was alright. She spotted the child sitting in a chair, sadly gazing at the fire, but not gazing at anything at all really. Sylva jerked away from the window, her gaze drawn to a rocky outcrop on the other side that nothing short of a Wolfos could reach. She took a running leap, and bounded from rock to rock to get to the spot. She rested, crossing her paws and laying her shaggy head on them. Her body was crouched, in case a creature did manage to reach her spot. Sylva drifted off into the dream world, where things were never real, and some things told of long dead prophecies and legends that would eventually live again.  
  
Morning came, and a growl was heard. A snarl, then a bark, and finally a low dominant, threatening growl. A yelp sounded, and something fell from Sylva's outcrop. An old Wolfos bared its teeth at her from the ground. Her snout wrinkled, and she snarled viciously. It left eventually. The wolf turned her shining, furry head to the Music Box House, where, surprisingly, there were no Gibdos left. A scent hung heavily in the air. Link's scent... She leapt down, and sniffed around. It definitely held part of his normal scent, but it also held a Goron tinge to it. It now smelt slightly earthy. She followed it again, going deeper into the mountains. The weather became a blizzard, the paths becoming more and more treacherous. But she had to reach Snowhead Temple... She had to... Just as she climbed the last steps, her eyes widened. Standing there, charging a fistful of fire, was a Goron version of Link. She watched as he attacked the giant Goht. Goht roared in pain as the flames consumed him. Sylva gasped. Goron Link turned. Next thing Sylva knew, she herself was howling in agony as the flame was stroking icy fur, singeing her long tail, and burning her sensitive skin.  
  
The Goron backed up, gripping his head, upon which was the Fierce Deity mask. He sank to his knees, grimacing in pain as he fought the transformation. It did nothing to stop it. When Sylva next managed to look up, Oni Link was kneeling on the ground, shaking madly. She quietly whimpered, the only sound she could manage to make, burns on her everywhere. Her muzzle was slightly greyed, but she had kept rolling it across the stone floor. He opened his eyes, and immediately ran over to her, getting out a red potion as he went. Gently lifting her so she could easily lick up the potion, he poured it slowly in front of her. Sylva's eyes lost the slightly glazed look to them, and she took a lick. He stopped the flow, so as not to waste it. She licked the edge of the bottleneck. He tipped it slowly, as she licked up the potion. After drinking all of it, the wolf's eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep. Unknown to her, Oni Link carefully laid her down on the floor, stroked her head once, and was gone.  
  
He was deep in thought as he made his way down the mountain. Other consciences were trying to talk to him. Goron Link yelled at him.  
  
_Why did you save her? You should have let that white Wolfos die! _  
  
"I don't know why I saved her, Goron Link. She felt familiar to me."  
  
_Like that girl you met in the hospital? Come off it, Oni. The girl's probably out of town by now. How about we go to the Great Bay Temple? _ Another voice butted in.  
  
_Hey, I still wanna go there! Let's go! _  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." With that, his power drifted back into the mask, and released Link from its hold. The young Hylian sighed as he put away the mask. 'Oni, you are such a pain.' He thought. He pulled out the Ocarina and played Epona's song. Almost at once, a brown mare with a white mane and tail trotted up to him. He mounted her, (A/N: Not that way you pervs!), and urged her into a speedy gallop. He wanted to get as far away from Ikana Valley as possible. Epona neighed, and pranced about for some strange reason, then, jerking her head in the direction of the Great Bay, galloped towards it. Link had no idea what made her prance about like that.  
  
At Great Bay Temple, he faced the giant fish, Gyorg. Changing into Zora Link, he zapped the fish into submission. He came out, and spotted a white creature limping along the road. The wolf had followed him. Goron Link had told him of her, and he instinctively charged an electrical barrier. The wolf slowly limped up to within a meter of him, and then sat down, her tail, skin and snout healed after her rest. Her fur was returned to its natural luster and shine. She licked her paws, cleaning them off. Link let down his guard, turning off the barrier. She nodded her head, in a wolf like thanks. Then she slowly padded past him into the temple's lower rooms and chambers. He followed, curious. She finally reached a room that was barely lit, and sparsely decorated, with only a bed on one side of the room. A strong gust of wind caught the door and slammed it shut. The candles on the walls had been blown out. Suddenly an orb lit up on a wall bracket in a corner. It glowed silver, a hand settled on it. Sylva stepped out from behind it; throwing back the hood of a cloak she'd acquired somewhere while in her wolf form. She stepped over to a bracket in another corner. The orb in that also lit, this time glowing faintly yellow. Three more were lit in this way, glowing different colours, red, blue and green.  
  
Link looked around the room, as Sylva watched his every move like a hawk. He gasped as he touched something that felt alive, but was cold and dead. Link let out a squeak of nervousness as Sylva's gaze became more intent. She stepped up onto the slightly raised platform, and gently reached to the right with her hand. It touched something, and she muttered strange words that Link could not hear. The platform was illuminated as two candles of extreme brightness burst into life. Link almost fainted. Standing in glass coffins were three bodies, two of knights, and the third and middle one obviously a rich noble. Sylva noted the condition of the bodies, each not showing the slightest bit of rot or biodegradation on them, seeming to be in suspended animation. One looked suspiciously like Oni Link, the other two Link could not identify.  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Sylva quietly said,  
  
"Yes, that is Oni Link. He used to be called the Fierce Deity, and was worshipped by the people of Clock Town for sacrificing his life to beat the evil goddess, Majora." Link glanced at her, and removed the Zora mask.  
  
"Majora is female?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable. Sylva nodded. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"She is. And she's very manipulative as well. She tried to make me go over to her side, but I refused."  
  
"Oh..." Silence.  
  
"Give me the Fierce Deity mask."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding?" Link almost yelled. Sylva clapped her hand over his mouth. She looked around, suspicious. The two candles went out, leaving the orbs to light the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Review to see if she is kidding or not! Buh-bye!! *poof!* 


	4. chap 4: I'm back!

Me: Alright, I'm baack!! Kudos to:  
  
Who cares- Yes, I- *thwap* Ouch!  
  
Oni: WE updated. Continue to enjoy. *to Sylva* Now, get on with it! *pokes with sword*  
  
Me: Oi! *traps Oni in a jar. Fairy sized Oni shakes fist at her and mutters unintelligible words.* On with the story, as usual! What's this? Everything's going wrong?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Give me the Fierce Deity mask."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding?" Link almost yelled. Sylva clapped her hand over his mouth. She looked around, suspicious. The candles went out, leaving the orbs to light the room.  
  
"Moblins!" She hissed. After listening some more, she took her hand away from Link's mouth. She sat down, grasping her head. "Right, Link. Here's the situation. Outside there are hundreds of creatures just waiting to kill something. I-we-need that mask to get out of here, capische?" Link nodded slowly. He took the mask out and handed it to her. Several slams could be heard from above.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I shut and locked the doors." She walked onto the platform. "Link, I want you to hold your shield up, and stand with your back to the door." He did as she said. Grasping the mask with both hands, Sylva slowly pushed each side down over her knee. A large snap was heard. The mask had broken in two! Sylva dropped the two pieces on the ground, as a spirit emerged from one. Link gasped. The spirit turned around on the spot, gazing at everything with white eyes. It looked at its hands.  
  
"I'm free..." It whispered. Booms were heard. The spirit stared at the ceiling, terrified. Sylva jumped back, as the spirit floated up towards the ceiling.  
  
"No! Don't go!!" She yelled, tears flying from her eyes. The spirit stopped slowly, as Sylva fell to her knees, sobbing. "No...Please. Stay, I beg of you." She felt an insubstantial hand on her cheek, and looked up. The spirit smiled at her.  
  
"Who said I was leaving?" Sylva smiled as the spirit looked at her.  
  
"Oni Link." She murmured. He nodded, eyes glowing. "I think you'd better look behind you." He did, and his eyes rested on the coffin with his body in.  
  
"Goddesses, how...?" Sylva tapped her nose. More bangs were heard, this time closer. Oni Link's spirit started at the sound. Sylva winced mentally as the elemental barriers were broken. Link jumped away from the door, as something pounded on it. He made a fatal mistake. He turned around. The spirit Oni found himself being dragged into a vortex from behind the door. Sylva ran to Link. She grabbed the shield and turned back around, only to find the spirit gone. Link yelled as the last door flew open.  
  
"Oh no!!" Sylva cried, as she finally spotted the spirit, trapped in a special jar that he couldn't get out of. Turning to check the bodies again, the wolf-girl became even more distressed, as Majora's Mask, having released the Skullkid from her hold, floated towards Oni's body. In a fury, Sylva let her wings back out, and flew at Majora, growling. She was too late, however. Majora's Mask touched her target. The physical Oni's face. The mask dropped to the floor, lifeless. Sylva screamed in defeat and anguish. She fainted suddenly, as Majora opened her new eyes.  
  
"Sylvanon!!!" The spirit Oni yelled, pounding the glass with his gloved fist. His cries went unheard.  
  
_Sylva... Sylva, wake up, Sylvanon. You can still change fate; you can still save Termina... _  
  
'No, I can't. I can't go on like this... I need to quit.'  
  
_Come on, Sylva! You can beat this; you can stop the worse future from happening. _  
  
'I have failed.'  
  
_Sylva! You haven't failed! This was supposed to happen in the worse future! Everything has been following that particular timeline, so no, you haven't failed at all! Fight destiny! Wake up! _  
  
'Yes! I will fight it! This sleep shall conquer me no more!' She slowly opened her eyes. The temple was empty, even Link was gone. She sat up. Oni was gone. His scent still hung. With a determined face, she pulled out her flute. Playing the portal song, Sylva called through,  
  
"Girls! I need your help, right now!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Me: Okay, we have the girls in, now what crazy things are going to happen? R&R to find out! 


	5. CHAP 5 IS HERE! CELEBRATE! Sorry about t...

Me: Yello! Sorry for being away for so long, but I got hooked on Neopets, and everything else... Kudos:  
  
Who cares? - Um, I think you've gone insane! ^-^U Here, have a cookie! *hands you cookie* Is Oni your evil side? WHO IS your evil side?? DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY ONI LINK?! HE IS MINE!!! MINE! MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: What now? Let's find out!  
  
Oni: Sylva does not own The Matrix or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Sue her and you'll have me to answer to! *hefts sword* Also: Where have our reviewers gone?!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Girls, I need your help, right now!"  
  
"What do you want us to help you with, Sylva?"  
  
"I could do with a couple more people to help me track Oni Link down!" Silence. Suddenly, three people tumbled through the portal.  
  
"Ouch..." Whined the one at the bottom. The other two got up, helping her up as well. They dusted themselves off. Sylva smiled gently. All were wearing almost the exact same thing as Sylva, the only difference being the colours: red, black and green.  
  
"How was the trip?" One, quite tall, wearing black, with green eyes and black hair, named Talonia, answered hotly,  
  
"Not very comfortable. I had Azura bouncing all over the place, and Calico flying through backwards." Sylva laughed. She at last regained a straight face.  
  
"So, where do we start?" The shortest, Azura, wearing green, asked. Sylva gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"We start by making a plan. Azura," she stated. "You can take the rooftops and towers, and the Deku Forest." Azura nodded. "Calico, take the mountains and Snowhead Temple." The tallest and oldest, with indigo eyes and plum coloured hair, gave a thumbs up. "Talonia, you can take Clock Town and Great Bay Temple. I'm taking Ikana Valley, and Woodfall Temple." The four high fived each other.  
  
"How do we let you know we've found him?" Sylva's eyes wandered to the starry sky, and the moon reflected in them.  
  
"By your respective animal's signature sound. At any other time, remain silent. Azura, that means no chattering or squeaking." The others nodded. Sylva rubbed her hands together in anticipation. The four split, and went their different ways. Calico, Azura and Sylva changed into their animal forms, Calico a snow leopard, Azura a squirrel, and Sylva changed into her white wolf form that was so useful for slipping past and mixing in with the Redeads and Gibdos. Talonia ran towards Clock Town, changing her appearance slightly so she would fit in. Her jeans changed to a tight fitting skirt that went down to her knees, and she wore chunky, Matrix style boots.  
  
*/Clock Tower\*  
  
"You can't do this to me! Let me out!!" Oni's spirit yelled. He was furious at Majora, for trapping him and for inhabiting his body.  
  
"Oh, shut it, will you?" Majora whined, already annoyed with the 'miniature complaining machine', as she called him. She had turned Oni's spirit into a fairy sized version of him. He sat crossed legged on the bottom of the jar. The evil goddess returned to thinking.  
  
"It's your turn." The spirit commented, mentally grinning with glee at being able to annoy his arch enemy so much. Her face was unreadable for a moment. Then Majora stated,  
  
"Knight to E4. Checkmate." Oni Link's king fell over immediately. He was speechless. No one had ever beaten him at chess.  
  
"Good...game." She smirked.  
  
"You aren't too shabby yourself."  
  
*/In the Deku's Forest\*  
  
The reddish brown squirrel leaped through the rotting and dead trees, searching for any sign of life at all. She spotted Kotake, a young witch, and climbed down the tree to say hello, and hopefully get some useful information. The forest began to suddenly grow again, and revive the dead trees and plants. Kotake, surprised and in awe, fell to her knees in the presence of a supposedly great goddess. Azura, grinning under her disguise, slipped down and touched the witch on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, great goddess of the woodland, it is good to see you still care for this wasteland." Azura transformed into her human form.  
  
"Young witch; may you divulge some much needed information to me?" Kotake nodded hastily.  
  
"What do you wish to know?" Azura lazily flicked out her hand, making a small, transparent globe appear.  
  
"Do you know where the Fierce Deity is located at this very moment?" Kotake closed her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not, lady. I have not even heard of him." Azura smiled gently. Kotake quivered.  
  
"Then do not worry, Kotake. Talk to everyone you know, then head to the Woodfall Temple." Giving her the globe, Azura changed back into the squirrel and jumped away to check out the rooftops of Clock Town.  
  
*/Snowhead Temple\*  
  
The Gorons, rock like people of the mountainous regions of Termina, didn't notice the leopard sneak in. Situated in the middle of the room was a tremendous fire, burning indigoro wood, a rare type that was only used in ceremonies and religious festivals to honour the fire goddess. Calico growled lightly. She would grace them with her distinct appearance. She would help Sylva, but she was going to have some fun while she was at it. Making flames dance around the edge of the room, Calico padded up to the fire, and –to the Gorons' surprise- jumped onto the very top of it. She sat down on the spot, licking her paws clean of dirt and ashes from the bottom of the pile. The drumming came to an abrupt halt, and the dancing stopped. All gazed, awed by the feline that wasn't being burnt, despite the flames licking at her fur.  
  
They slowly came to realise who she was, and bowed down to her, worshipping on their knees. Changing into her human form, Calico stood up on top of the burning stack, and called out in her most impressive voice,  
  
"Thank you. I have a question to ask you all. Who here," She asked, pausing to look around the room. "Who here knows of the Fierce Deity?" All raised their hands. She smiled gently, impressed. "Good! I have a favour to ask of you." The Gorons looked at each other, uneasy. Deities did not ask their subjects for favours. But one of the younger ones called out,  
  
"What type of favour do you wish from us, lady?" She pointed at the young one.  
  
"I need you to tell me if you have any idea of where the Fierce Deity is." All shook their heads mutely. She sighed. "Dear Goddesses," she murmured. "Save us all from Majora if the others don't find him." With a harsh wave of flames bursting around her, she disappeared.  
  
*/Clock Town, Stock Pot Inn\*  
  
As a young girl of fourteen walked into the Inn, green eyes flashing and black hair waving as she walked, the inhabitants went silent. Looking around, Talonia called out,  
  
"Don't mind me! I'm just here for some information!" Everyone went back to what they were doing. She looked around for Anju, a woman who ran the Inn. Spotting her, she walked over and asked, "Excuse me, but could I have a word?" Anju nodded.  
  
"Of course. Privately?" Talonia nodded. Anju led her to an empty room. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone. He's known as," She dropped her voice to a whisper, looking around to check no one was listening. "He's known as the Fierce Deity. Have you seen him around anywhere?" Anju, shocked, answered shakily.  
  
"I-I think he headed for C-Clock T-Tower. He was carrying a jar or something." Jumping up, Talonia shook her hand.  
  
"Thanks! I have a sister who wants to see him!" Anju sat, dumbfounded, as she ran out in a hurry.  
  
*/Ikana Valley\*  
  
Sylva galloped through the infested valley, to the Music Box House. When she looked in, surprisingly, Pamela was waiting for her.  
  
"White wolf! I need your help! My dad has turned completely into a Gibdo, and he's trying to turn me into one! I need to get out of here, but the door's locked!" Sylva wasted no time. She jumped in through the window, shifted form, grabbed some extra clothing for the little girl, put it into a small rucksack, and gave it to her. After climbing back out the window, she explained to Pamela what to do.  
  
"Climb out the window onto the sill. After I've shifted my form, climb gently onto my back and twine your fingers in my fur. Okay?" Pamela nodded. Sylva shifted into her animal form. Pamela climbed onto the sill, and from there onto Sylva's back. She squeezed the wolf's sides gently to signal she was ready. Sylva raised her head sharply, as a sharp screech from a martial eagle resounded through the silence.  
  
"Right, let's go." The two rode off into the night.  
  
*/Clock Tower\*  
  
"Hey, Oni Link, can you sing?" Majora asked, bored to tears. She was lying on her back, with the spirit-in-the-jar beside her on the floor.  
  
"Kind of, why?" He asked, also lying on his back. She shrugged.  
  
"Just wondering. Boredom getting to me, I guess." She sniggered. "You look so funny as a fairy sized person, you know." He grumbled, and started to recite a haiku he had heard or read.  
  
"Flowers carpeting the floor, Forest children picking them, To give as presents."  
  
Majora straightened up to look at him.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" He shrugged.  
  
"Can't remember." She lay back down on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"I'm still going to destroy this stupid world, you know. And you with it." He laughed hollowly. A screech from a martial eagle resounded through the darkness, making them both jump. A howl soon joined it, low, haunting and soft. Chattering noises joined in. Finally, a cat like growl ended the strange chorus.  
  
"That was strange. And not normal." He commented, raising a thin eyebrow. Seconds later they heard wing beats, the scraping of claws against wood, the creak of floor boards, and the snuffling sound of noses seeking out a scent. Majora jumped up lightning quick. A silhouette stood in the doorway.  
  
"What in Termina?!" The creature growled, loping in with a slow, determined and almost predatory pace. It came into the light, turning out to be Sylva, hackles raised and fur rippling in the wind's wake. Her head shot up, looking the spirit trapped in the jar straight in the eye. He stood up, and slowly walked to the back of the jar. She looked to her side, as a snow leopard calmly came up beside her. The animal's eyes widened slightly, before it whispered something in Sylva's ear.  
  
"Sylva, why are we fighting against the Fierce Deity? I thought you wanted to find him and save him!"  
  
"Shh! His body is being possessed by Majora! We have to win this fight to get his spirit back in its rightful place!" Calico nodded and lowered herself into a pouncing position. Sylva leaned backwards, one leg far out to ready her for throwing herself at the evil goddess, and one just in front of her head to distribute weight. A voice could be heard from below somewhere. Azura, in her animal form, tilted her head to the left to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, girls." Came the voice of Talonia. Wearing new clothing, she laughed slightly. She still wore her Matrix style boots. Wearing a black trench coat, over tight leather trousers, a grey, sleeveless top that had white seams, and fingerless gloves, she looked like the human version of the grim reaper. To complement her rather dark clothing, she had a white belt around her waist, with rubies set in the metal. "It seems there's a Jeannie wannabe in the house. But then again," She continued, cracking a whip that had appeared out of nowhere. "I guess he didn't really get a choice in the matter."  
  
Sylva turned into her normal human form, but there was a difference. Instead of the deities' designer labels from earlier, she was wearing a light blue trench coat, over a skin tight top and flared trousers outfit. The top was midnight blue, with gold seams, and was short enough to show her stomach. The trousers were two tones of blue, the top half sky blue, and the bottom half aqua. The seams were silver. She wore light blue, heeled boots that came up to her shins. Oni Link's mouth dropped open, but Majora wasn't impressed.  
  
Calico suddenly flickered into her human form. She, like her younger sisters, had changed her clothing. She wore a sleeveless, short rollneck, and a long sleeved top under it. She had changed her jeans and trainers for more useful black leather trousers, and dark red combat boots. Over the top she wore a red, denim trench coat. Her shoulder length hair was in a braid, with a red sparkly hair band. She grinned, pulling out a rather large katana with a long ribbon on the end.  
  
Azura's form enlarged and her limbs lengthened, her red fur disappearing. She stood up, now wearing a dark green trench coat, over a light green skirt with brown seams and a short top that was orange with scarlet seams, and had only one shoulder. She was wearing grass green hiking boots. Giggling, she stretched out her arm, making a scythe with a sea green, crystal blade on the end appear. She whirled it round her head three times, and then flicked the blade behind her, crouching down. The highlights in her brown hair were quite visible, yellows, greens and dark reds were streaked through it, as it cascaded from the high ponytail down to her waist, laced with autumn colours.  
  
Majora now began to feel quite nervous. She hadn't really had a chance to test her new powers out, and if she couldn't control the huge amount of power, then she would lose completely. Sylva still hadn't shown any sign of having weaponry, so she would be first. Majora hefted the huge sword in her hands, and charged at the apparently defenceless girl.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Me: Review to find out who wins, and if Oni's spirit gets his body back! Osta La Vista, baby! *disappears in flash of blue, sparkly smoke, laughing manically* MWAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough**hack**wheeze**splutter* 


End file.
